vulpine's new life
by snowdove200
Summary: vulpine  lonely 16 year old girl has her wish come ture and goses to the world of bleach!
1. Chapter 1

10 years ago

A little girl with red hair and light blue eyes walks through the rain. Little girl cries "why dose mommy not like me, sniff". Then turns and returns home scared but hey got nowhere else to go

Now

My name is Vulpine .I was six back then. My mother still dislikes me. But I'm old enough to fight back, I got in many fights now at school and don't have many friends. Now all I do is watch anime my favorite ones are bleach and shugo chara. I head to my locker and once I open it a small paper falls out I pick it up and read it

Vulpine go to room 300

'What there is no room 300' I look around to my left I see room 1 to 100 and to my right I see 200 to 299. Then I slowly walk pass room 299 and see 300. I know I never saw this room before. I open the door and when I walked in side. I saw items from all the animes I know. My jaw fell to the floor. "It looks so real". "it is real" a deep voice. I turn to see a guy with black hair and brown eye. "What!" "I said there real" "ho-" I can your wish come true" " my wish?" " if I remember when you were 10 you said I wish I could go to a different world well now you can have your wish, all you have to do is right what you need on did paper." "wait what are you a stalk-"no I'm more like an angel." "Um okay"" here" he hands me a paper and pencil.

World: bleach

Timeline: after they save Rukia Kuchiki and just before they meet Shinji Hirako

Look: same

Other: have a Death Scythe from shugo chara it goes with all my forms, and some character egg

Yoru but with jet black ears and tail in black lynx form

Ll but black wings and red outfit in Lunatic Charm form

El no twotwo but a white dress in Seraphic Charm form

Miki Amulet Spade wears a black costume which consists of a jet black blouse with frilly sleeves and a ribbon at the back. wears red boots and dark red shorts, with long stripy black and red socks. spade decoration on sleeves .

I want to be very fast and like a fox be sly and a loves to trick people

Hands paper back. He looks at it and say "okay well bye" "bye?" then a black comes from the floor and I fell into it " ahh!"


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to see me on the grass near the place ichgo's mom died. I sat up and look at myself I looked the same but have a punk/ Goth clothes. A black shirt with a red spade on it. a red skirt. long socks with stripy black and red with white. Red boots and a jacket with one angel wing on the right and one bat-like wing on the other. I look around and see 4 eggs near me; I take the chain from in my jacket and tie them to my belt. On my left is Death Scythe I pick it up and stand putting it over my shoulder. Then I walk to the river and see I look like before, but my eyes are more light icy blue. 'Me likey' I grin. I have 4 grins. Evil fox grin, happy fox grin, just a grin, winner fox grin. I back away from the river "now what… I know find some place to stay then go to school and meet characters along the way. I start to walk away to town.

In town

I start looking for places to stay. Then I see the Kurosaki Clinic. 'Bingo' I have my evil grin on but then take it off and starts walking to the clinic. I get to the door and ring the bell.

Ichgo pov

I was lying in bed. When I felt a weird Reiatsu coming closer. I was getting up to face it when it stopped, then the doorbell ring. "Hello how may I help you."

My pov

"Hello how may I help you?" "Um do you know any place I can rent near here" "why, shouldn't you be living with your parents." "I don't have any…" "Oh I know you can stay with us here and be my fourth daughter!" "Um thank you?" then he pulled me inside, than I yell "wait I have to get something" I go outside and grab death scythe. "is that real." I laugh "no its for cosplay, I did it when I was 12 but I like it so I keep it" then I see ichgo coming and wave "who's that?" "That my son is my fourth daughter" "?" I grin and say "hi I'm Vulpine" "hi" then I turn to ichgo's father and say "where will I sleep" "you will slee…

-Time skip-

I'm starting school today. I take a deep breath and seal rebel a.k.a death scythe. In to a charm for my bracelet. I met my egg characters. I got ready and started walking to school. I was lucky I was in the same class as the soulreapers. Once I got there I sat down and got a note book and started drawing a bird I saw. It flew away soon. So I whistle a tune hoping it will come back and it did. Class started and I looked out the window drawing then I felt it. A hollow! I got up and said something about not feeling good the teacher let me go and I ran to the way I felt it and just before I left I heard something beep "hollow, hollow ,hollow". I wasn't half way there and I felt It was strong. I thought and came with one answer. Arrancars, Yammy Llargo and Ulquiorra Cifer. I stop and slowly walked there. I heard yammy yell "there's someone coming".


	3. Chapter 3

"yammy don't yell" I stopped and unsealed rebel and held it over my shoulder. Then I look into the park and saw ichgo freeze up 'this is my chance' just as yammy attacked I jumped in and slashed him cross his chest then I jumped back. "what the hell! Who did that!" I stood with rebel over my shoulder and raised my hand "I did" he looked at me "what a girl!" "yeah a girl got a problem with it?" 'wow he's mad' I turned to see ulquiorra look at me. "hey girl what the hell you looking at


End file.
